


New Best Friends.

by orphan_account



Series: KageSuga Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elementary School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi only wanted to be friends with those boys, but he'd broken their marble and now they've pushed him over! But that's okay, because Tobio's gonna come to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Best Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Childhood.

“You’re just a stinky loser!” shouts Aoi, his face bright red and wrinkled as he sneers disdainfully. “You’re ugly and you’re fat, and nobody wants to be your friend!”

Koushi tries to keep the tears at bay, but he can’t help a couple of sniffles, or the way his shoulders tremble. All he wanted was to play marbles with them, but then he’d trodden on one on his way over and broke it. He didn’t _mean_ to!

“I said I was sorry,” he mumbles. “I d-didn’t mean to break your marble.”

Before he realises what’s happening, he’s on the ground, his chest aching from the forceful shove he received. He cries out as he skins his hands on the concrete and it stings really bad. How come Daichi had to stay home from school today? This never would’ve happened if Daichi was here.

“And I didn’t mean to push you over,” says Aoi, smirking down at Koushi. Behind Aoi, his friends snicker and elbow each other, pointing down at Koushi, who feels his face heat up in shame. “But I guess we’ve both done things we didn’t mean to, huh?”

“Hey!” someone shouts, seconds before a ball slams into the side of Aoi’s head and knocks him to the ground with a cry of pain. “Leave him alone, you dummy! He said he was sorry. And I saw you eat three pies from the canteen in _ten minutes_. If anyone is fat and ugly, it’s _you_!”

A boy with black hair and sharp blue eyes storms up to Aoi, standing over him threateningly. Koushi doesn’t remember this boy being in his class, and he looks younger, so that can only mean he’s a first-year.

Picking up the ball, the boy turns to Koushi and holds out his hand. He says, “Come with me. Unlike these losers, I’ll play with you.”

Koushi takes the boy’s hand and winces when the boy’s fingers brush against his skinned palm. He isn’t bleeding but it really hurts. The boy notices and pulls his hand back a little so he isn’t touching the sore part. They walk away, leaving Aoi clutching his head and crying loudly as his friends rush to console him.

“You could get in trouble for that,” Koushi tells the boy. “I mean, thank you for saving me, but what if you get scolded by the teacher?”

“Who cares? He pushed you over first, so he deserved it. I hope I knocked a tooth out!”

Koushi giggles, even though he’s still scared the boy’ll be told off. “Thank you.”

“D-don’t worry about it,” says the boy. “Happy to help.”

“What’s your name?”

The boy takes a second to respond; he’s too busy changing his grip on the ball. “Kageyama Tobio, but you can call me Tobio if you wanna. What’s yours?”

“Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Koushi! All my friends do.”

“D’you play volleyball, Koushi-kun?” asks Tobio.

Koushi shakes his head. “I’ve never played before.”

Tobio’s eyes light up in excitement. He clutches the ball tighter. “Then can I show you? Can I show you how to play? Will you play it with me?”

The questions come out in a rush and Koushi needs a few minutes to figure them out. He nods wildly, his silver hair falling into his eyes. He brushes it aside with a careless sweep of his hand.

“Please teach me!” he says.

“Okay, but first thing you gotta know is that setters are the best. People’ll say wing spikers are the best, but they’re liars. They can’t do anything without a setter. It’s the coolest position. You _gotta_ be a setter if you play.”

Koushi nods his head, absorbing this new information. Be a setter, got it. He’ll become a setter for his new friend. “Right!”

For the rest of break, Tobio and Koushi do what Tobio calls ‘serve receives’ but the ball ends up rolling away from them a lot.

“’t’s fine,” says Tobio, when Koushi asks him worriedly if he’s doing it right. “We’re only little, so we can’t get it yet. But one day we’re gonna get much bigger, then we can do it perfectly all the time.”

The bell rings and they have to head back to class. Koushi’s disappointed; he was having a lot of fun with his new friend. Now they probably aren’t gonna see each other again until tomorrow, if they’re lucky.

“Hey,” he says, grabbing Tobio’s arm to stop him. “Can we play again tomorrow? Also, can I bring my friend Daichi as well? I think he’d like it!”

Tobio nods. “Sure! But remember to tell him setters are the best, okay?”

“I will!”

And as they race back to class, Koushi’s already very excited for tomorrow to come. He’s gonna learn more about volleyball, become a setter, and he’s gonna make Tobio his new best friend, just like Daichi.

Who knew he could get new best friends by accidentally breaking someone’s marble? Aoi is such a meanie he should do it again tomorrow, just to see what happens. But even though he entertains the thought, he knows he won’t do it; having Daichi and Tobio as best friends is more than enough for him. He’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me for more KageSuga!](http://beaunaratau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
